silver plate
by mad durden
Summary: Ahora es la chica loca. Draco/Pansy/Blaise.


Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>silver plate<br>**(bloody insanity)

Alza una ceja.

― ¿Cuánto me pagarías si lo hiciera? ―escupe con sorna.― Aunque podrías ahorrártelo, porque no me apetece vomitar y mancharme los zapatos de piel de dragón, así que en realidad no lo haría. Pansy me provoca náuseas.

Blaise se envara cuando le escucha, pero sonríe con suficiencia.

― ¿Qué es lo que te provoca náuseas exactamente? ― responde haciéndose el entendido. ― ¿Tienes el estómago revuelto? Lo digo porque son exactamente los síntomas de la diarrea, Malfoy. Así que si en realidad, lo que tienes es una cagalera de cojones, entonces debo pedirte que no uses mi baño.

La forma más fácil de ganar a Draco Malfoy es hiriéndole en el orgullo, y uno sabe que ha ganado cuando el rubio decide obviar el comentario en cuestión y cambiar oportunamente de tema.

― ¿Entonces tú vas a ir a verla? ― pregunta con la mundialmente conocida mueca de asco _made in Malfoy._

Es Nott quien suspira ahora, como si en realidad fuese él quien tuviera que explicarlo todo.

― Él ya ha ido a verla, Malfoy. Daphne también ha ido, e incluso Goyle. Y sí, yo también he hablado con ella.

Draco está repantingado a sus anchas en el sillón, solo que nadie más que Theodore se da cuenta de que en realidad tiene los puños apretados.

― ¿Es que ahora te has vuelto un alma caritativa, Nott? Creí que desde que casi os habíais enrollado en Hogwarts no le habías vuelto a hablar.

Blaise se ríe, porque es lo que siempre hace, y Malfoy frunce el ceño.

― Vaya, y yo que pensaba que ése eras tú. ― comenta sorna y una especie de intento de expresión de unicornio degollado. ― Excepto por lo del alma caritativa, que no lo veo con ninguno de los dos. Quizá conmigo sí, porque todos sabemos que yo soy una excelentísima persona.

Ninguno de los dos se cree lo último, pero están demasiado acostumbrados al excéntrico humor del moreno como para tomarlo en cuenta.

― Me voy a casa de Daphne. ―suelta Theodore.― Deberíais ir los dos a ver a Pansy. Últimamente está peor que nunca, casi ha dejado de comer del todo.

Antes de irse, Theodore escucha la voz de Draco desde la puerta.

― ¿Y a ti por qué te importa tanto?

Theodore se encoge de hombros.

― Daphne está preocupada por ella.

― Ah, vale. ¿Tanto le ha afectado a Daphne que habéis dejado de follar? ― se mofa Blaise.

Theodore se queda en silencio antes de marcharse y Blaise sabe que ha ganado otra vez.

― Yo creo que deberías planteártelo. ― le dice casi llorando de la risa a Draco. ― ¿No te preocupa ni un poco la sexualidad de nuestro querido Theo? Imagínatelo, Daphne desconsolada en el sofá, y él en la habitación matándose a pajas. ¿No encuentras la estampa extrañamente motivadora?

― He dicho que no lo haré. ― Draco se cruza de brazos como un niño. ― Por mí como si el autista de Nott no vuelve a follar en la vida. Que se joda.

Así que Blaise le mira fijamente con una mueca que podría resultar (casi) graciosa, y Draco le mira con asco, porque, en serio, que ellos nunca se han llevado bien.

― Coño, que te he dicho que no.

* * *

><p>Ocurre pasadas un par de horas y un puñado de copas después.<p>

― No entiendo cómo has podido convencerme para esto.

Blaise vuelve a reírse, pero a medida que se acercan la risa se le va quedando atascada en la garganta como un coágulo de sangre o alguna otra excentricidad demasiado morbosa.

― Oh, ha sido por mi increíble capacidad de negociación, no lo dudes. ―responde con ironía.― Creo que tengo un don.

En realidad, lo que pasó fue que, en pleno apogeo de una borrachera que hubiera podido resultar legendaria, apostaron. Y con unas cuantas trampas estratégicas, como Salazar manda, ganó Blaise. Y luego decidieron echarlo a suertes, y con una especie de rifa mitad inventada mitad amañada, Draco terminó con los zapatos puestos y saliendo de casa a regañadientes.

Draco camina cabizbajo. Porque no, las chicas locas no son lo suyo. Y Draco sabe ―aunque nunca haya vuelto a mirarla a la cara― que Pansy se ha vuelto loca, y que es culpa suya, o algo así. La guerra había dejado su huella en todos ellos.

Blaise reía un poco menos y su humor era más ácido de lo que la mayoría pudiese soportar.  
>Theodore todavía tenía esa especie de obsesión con hacer daño a la gente.<br>Gregory fue internado en San Mungo durante una semana porque sufría problemas de ansiedad.  
>Daphne casi le dolía mirarse al espejo<br>y Draco era el que iba esquivando los recuerdos, por si acaso.  
>(Bueno. Y Crabbe, claro)<p>

Pero al final todo se reducía a ella (la chica loca).  
>Que no, que no había sido culpa de Draco, pero las pesadillas seguían ahí y no había forma, no había forma de que se fueran sin una dosis diaria de poción para dormir sin soñar. En realidad, ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta qué había pasado la noche del 2 de Mayo de 1997. Simplemente que cuando Slughorn se llevó a los de Slyhterin a las mazmorras, para después comenzar la evacuación, Pansy se dio cuenta de que ni Draco ni Blaise estaban allí. Y que al terminar la batalla, se la encontraron, pequeña y sola y herida y febril y desquiciada. Mitad viva, mitad muerta.<p>

Así que ahí está él, parado en su puerta como un imbécil no sabiendo si llamar o no.

Draco mira a Blaise antes de nada.

― No entiendo por qué haces esto.

Blaise se ríe.

― Me vendría bien una copa de whiskey de fuego. ―responde.― Tú haz lo que quieras, Malfoy.

Cuando Blaise le da la espalda, Draco tropieza con la puerta antes de darse cuenta de que está abierta, así que agradece que Pansy sea una descuidada porque él no está en condiciones de coger la varita.  
>(no le apetece terminar con la cara desfigurada o alguna gilipollez típica de los Weasley)<p>

Primero, la busca a tientas hasta que las luces se encienden a su paso, y se da cuenta de que Pansy no está allí.

Bien. Bueno, eso le parece una desconsideración por su parte. Porque él se ha dignado a ir a visitarla, aun cuando podría repercutir en su _entrenada-para-no-sentir_ moral y a ella se le ocurre desaparecer así como así.

(Él sabe dónde estará. Nott se lo ha contado. Pansy folla más que ninguno de ellos. Pansy se pasa la vida borracha, dilapidando su herencia en vestidos que nunca se pondrá y dejando que cualquiera la invite a una copa y le abra las piernas, y Draco lo sabe, sabe que en eso consiste su desequilibrio y que él la ha abandonado pero no es nadie para sentirse culpable)

Así que se sienta en el sillón rojo que sabe que Pansy adora y se dedica a agotar sus reservas de alcohol, porque se rinde.

(ya se había rendido alguna vez antes, así que ni siquiera le parece tan grave)

Draco cree que él también se había vuelto loco.

* * *

><p>― Sabía que estarías aquí<p>

Él la mira fijamente y Pansy echa la cabeza hacia atrás y separa el zapato de tacón de la barra.

― ¿Blaise? ―murmura (porque ya nunca habla en voz alta)― ¿Vienes a hacerme compañía?

―Ya tienes compañía. ―responde, refiriéndose a los tres magos de la mesa de enfrente que la miran sonriendo.

Ella se ríe en silencio, moviendo demasiado el diminuto tórax y haciendo brillar el diminuto vestido.

Pansy niega con la cabeza.

―¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

Le toca la cara y le explora lentamente hasta que él asiente con una media sonrisa de esas que no hablan de triunfos, pero cómo le gustaría.

―En realidad no es ningún secreto, Daphne se habría dado cuenta en seguida. ―le susurra.― Estaba adelgazando para poder volver a ponerme este vestido. ¿Lo recuerdas, Blaise?

Blaise parpadea. El vestido plateado de la noche del baile de cuarto curso. Draco había dicho que era horrible y que Pansy, que ya no tenía demasiadas curvas, estaba incluso demasiado plana.

― ¿Qué significa?

― Me recuerda a cuando todavía no habían empezado las cosas malas.

Era mentira, en realidad. Las cosas siempre habían sido malas para ella.  
>(las peleas de sus padres; Draco; Blaise, a veces; Daphne; la guerra)<p>

― Te sienta bien― le miente él.

(Pansy estaba empezando a desaparecer)

― Ya no me lo voy a quitar nunca.

Blaise le acaricia el pelo.

― ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

(simplemente quería ganar, por una vez)

* * *

><p>Draco está tan borracho que cuando ella entra en casa que cree que es un fantasma.<p>

Las estancia vuelve a encenderse cuando ella se acerca, pequeña y frágil, y lo primero que hace él es vomitar en el sillón.

― Tu butaca es un atentado contra la estética. ―le suelta.― ¿Rojo? ¿Me estás vacilando?

No se levanta porque es consciente de que se mareará y se caerá, y eso podría quitarle credibilidad a la figura misteriosa y sarcástica que intenta crear.

Pansy encoge los diminutos hombros.

― Es el color de la sangre.

Pansy le da la espalda para recoger un par de botellas vacías que él había dejado olvidadas en el suelo, y toma un par de cristales de otra botella rota con la mano para mirarlos fijamente.  
>El vestido plateado tiene un escote en la espalda y él se acuerda.<p>

Draco parpadea.  
>(es la primera vez que se fija en las cicatrices)<p>

―Es el vestido que…

Pansy asiente  
>(<em>ya no voy a quitármelo nunca<em>)

― ¿Has venido a verme?

Draco no es capaz de decir que sí.

― Draco. ―saborea las letras de su nombre cuando las pronuncia.― ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Pansy juguetea con los cristales.

―hay cosas que nunca cambian―

* * *

><p>Blaise lo supo desde el principio.<p>

(que él iba a follar con Pansy, y luego ella iba a follarse a Draco, ―porque él estaría demasiado borracho como para hacerlo él― solo que no se esperaba todo aquél espectáculo de cristales y sangre)

Cuando entró en casa de Pansy aquella mañana creyó que las cosas habrían ido mejor (peor para ellos, solo que nunca tanto).

Pero se encontró a Pansy riéndose en el sillón rojo, y los brazos de Draco ―somnoliento roto sarcástico Draco― casi en carne viva, rodeados de alcohol derramado, cristales, botellas vacías y alguna que otra poción dudosamente legal.

Draco le mira.

―Nunca voy a volver a beber contigo, Zabini.

No es capaz. Tiene en la garganta la frase perfecta sobre sexo y masoquismo que debería decir, pero no puede porque ve a Draco en el suelo y en ropa interior esbozando una sonrisa absurda, y a Pansy ―como la reina que nunca fue― todo lo elegantemente que puede riéndose como una desquiciada y con el vestido puesto, y sabe que no se lo ha quitado esa noche aunque sus bragas se encuentren perdidas al otro lado de la sala.

―Vístete, nos vamos.― le advierte Blaise.

Él sólo quería ganar primero.  
>(lo hizo, esa vez)<p>

Pero Blaise siempre pierde y Pansy nunca gana Draco siempre se las arregla para que nada se note.

―Ya nos veremos.

Draco ―¿o era Blaise?― la mira por última vez, minúscula y plateada, solo que _rojarojaroja_, en su sillón de ―no nunca― reina, riéndose en silencio y cree(n) que le faltan las lágrimas, solo que Pansy ya no llora.

(_Nott ya puede volver a follar en paz)_

La escucha(n) cuando se marcha(n)

― Te quiero.

Ninguno sabe a ciencia cierta a quién se lo dice.


End file.
